Bitter Sin
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: She twisted a strand of her hair before she questioned the silence of her room. "Why? Am I that bad of a lover that he has to stoop so low as to find pleasure?" He cheats. And cheats. And that was when she decided, if he can have fun, why shouldn't she?


**Warning**: This story is Hurt/Comfort for a _reason_. The one that's going to be comforting her is _not _going to be Natsume, so if you thought it was going to be that way and can't stand it any other way, I suggest you don't read this fanfic (no matter how much I would appreciate it).

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim anything and everything that does not belong to me such as the manga/anime, characters, etc. I do own the first quote, though. I made it up to fit the story.

This story is AU, and a One Shot.

* * *

_Love is just another fairytale gone wrong. -Shattered Apocalypse_

* * *

**Bitter Sin**

_No matter how badly your heart is broken, the world does not stop for your grief. -Anonymous_

It was annoying, really, how he thought her for a fool.

How he would just leave her alone at night, giving her such a feeble excuse like 'I have to do some more work at the company'.

He would roughly kiss her on the lips, no guilt visible in his dark, ruby red orbs as he went to his blonde mistress instead.

Never did he realize that the blonde, blue eyed beauty had already told her, filled with shame, about their relationship.

Hah, and yet they still met up.

Typical of him to warp her brain into thinking that she was doing the both of them a favor.

_Don't you know, your lies kill me every time they are spoken...?_

Sitting on the blood red couch, she stared at the wall, waiting for something. _Anything_ that would steal her attention from thinking about what would inevitably happen.

_Another date canceled..._

She twisted a strand of her hair before she questioned the silence of her room.

"Why? Am I that bad of a lover that he has to stoop so low as to find pleasure?" her bell-like voice echoed through the room, unheard to anyone but herself.

She paused, unmoving for the next couple of minutes, as she thought of the situation she was in.

_Why?_

_I thought you loved me!_

It was useless.

Almost everyone she knew was already happily married or engaged, all of them just as loyal as their lovers.

So why did she have to get the black sheep; the one who only fed her lies and empty promises?

She sat there, wondering why she couldn't just throw the ring at her future husband and rid herself of his presence.

_He_ _cheats_.

She laughed hysterically, not even trying to muff the sound with the pillow her head leaned against.

_And cheats._

Funny, how just a couple of months ago she thought they were perfect soul-mates.

She smiled bitterly, her eyes darkening as memories flooded her brain, killing her trail of thoughts.

_You liar! Thief! Cheat!_

The woman, already out of her trance, mentally murdered all of the happiness she had ever felt with that man.

_What you do_ _to_ _me_...

Her eyes scanned her left hand for that unwanted object occupying her ring finger. She quickly took it off, throwing it across the room.

She smirked.

She had a guest to entertain tonight...

...And he was not a second late.

* * *

The last time she spoke to that man, her fiance, was when he made his last excuse.

She wasn't able to take it anymore...

And that was when she decided, if he can have such fun, running off into some other girls arms every night, then, why shouldn't she?

That was when her side of the affair started.

* * *

There was no need for words, after all, words could not comfort the broken woman's heart.

He gently pinned her to the couch, staring into her angelic, caramel colored eyes. Not a second later, they kissed passionately.

His right hand twirled her dark, sun kissed locks, while his other hand clung to her waist line, slowly massaging it, calming both her and her body.

One hand played with his long black hair as the other lingered on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting herself go.

Soon, they deepened their kiss, his tongue teasing hers bit.

He was helping her commit what _that man _was committing right this minute, somewhere else.

A sin.

A bitter sin; one that was just as ugly as his.

She had fallen, stooped as low as him.

She had sinned because of him and what he had done to her.

The game can be played both ways...

She smiled at the handsome guy in front of her.

_Ne, Natsume, two can play at this game, can they not?_

And then she fell into his arms, forgetting all her troubles.

_Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve continuation of the species. -Anonymous_

* * *

Just had to write it. Just had to. No idea why, though. Have fun imagining who she was 'sinning' with, if you don't like the idea of it being with a real character in the story. And if you want to know who I truly used (for he wasn't exactly an OCC), it was Tono (or Akira Tonouchi, if you want his full name). There.

Update 1: Don't worry, I was already planning on making a sequel to this story. I'm not sure about the multi chapter thing, but I will be making a sequel...

Update 2: Since my bro was a bit confused when he read the last part...(and yes, I had (forced) my brother to read it) I decided to separated that one part into two, to show that they aren't related in the way that some might think they are... so now there is a line after _That was when her side of the affair started. _If anyone was confused, sorry!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
